Searing
Searing }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#8B0000; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Searing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Enchantment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Bismuth, Amethysts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Bloody Red And Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Viper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Whisper by Evanessence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Personality | Insanity |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#8B0000; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 15 after the war, 17 as of 3MP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Assassin, Student at FAE Academy, Moon-Holder |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SandWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To save the moons, as of 3MP, to wreak havoc and chaos at FAE Academy. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | FAE Academy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Six dead dragons, Driftwood (son) Dewclaw (in-law) Wonder (granddragonet) Frigore (daughter) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Hell, Dewclaw, Deathangel, Brightsting, Clara Stella, Aello, Driftwood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Heaven, Celaeno. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Hell, SeaWings, war, fighting, death, Driftwood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | PEACE |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Her Enchantment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Fire claws, tail barb, fire, the seven scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Searell, Searathan, Searglobe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "DRIFTWOOD!" |} Don't fall asleep Don't wake up Oh! Visitors! Look, Driftwood, some nice corpses have come to visit. Y'all smell ghastly. Don't worry, I like corpses. Much more agreeable than the living, don't you think, Driftwood? Trust no one Don't fall in love Her Enchantment One day two animus twin SandWings were chillin'. Their names were Hornet and Wasp. (these oc's belongto me) Wasp would never use his powers, but Hornet couldn't be convince they were dangerous. Hornet enchanted The Seven Scales, a necklace that allows you to change into any dragon. However, it cost him his soul. Hornet killed everyone in his family, well, except for Wasp.Wasp manged to escape. There was a hatching nest of three eggs that his parents had left. Hornet smash two of them with out remorse. The third he held up to the fire light. This egg, of whom was Searing's, he cursed it. Cursed it Cursed it, CURSED IT CURSED IT! Her Enchantment Includes: (and this is what Wasp said) Main Attributes - * Fire-claws, meaning if she claws you and breaks your scales, the scratches will light a flame. * Immune to fire, frost-breath and SandWing venom. (not RainWing venom, though) * Overall, she is a supreme fighter. * Great strength and speed. * Well agility. Side Effects - * All her children will be animus. * Some diamonds on her scales are red and her eyes are an odd color for SandWings. * Her skills tear her up inside, meaning slowly destroy her emotions and sanity. * Low stamina. Don't get sick Don't loose hope Biography Animus Asylum Part One: Hornet's Horror Hall - Searing is seen here, as an egg, which is cursed by Hornet. During The War/Half An Ocean - All that with Hornet and Wasp happened right before the death of Queen Oasis.. Yet Searing is only 15, the enchantment made her egg take five years to hatch. When Blister realized Searing's curse, she had the dragonet, only one year old, sent immediately into battle training. This made Searing strong. By the time Searing was ten, she was second in command of Queen Blister's army. Blister adored her skills. In this fan fic Searing's egg is stolen, and she turns into a SkyWing, becomes brainwashed, and nearly dies all to get her egg back from her thieving best friend. After The War/ Animus Asylum Part Two - Searing ABSOLUTELY HATED Queen Thorn. She thought, well, she KNEW that Thorn had no right to the throne. It should have be Blister all along. So, instead of living in the Kingdom of Sand, she lived with Wasp, Wildfire, Basilisk, and Driftwood in a low cave near the border of the Sky Kingdom and the Kingdom of Sand. Wasp went insane and killed Wildfire, Basilisk, and himself. Now Searing only has herself and Driftwood. Burn My World - Wandering around the forest with Driftwood, she ran into two SkyWings named Heaven and Hell. These two dragons were outsider to there own kingdom like Searing. However, they could never go back. This was because , even though he wasn't very big, Hell had too much fire, Hell glowed red and orange and bright. He was dangerous. They took her to FAE Academy. Welcome To FAE Academy - Searing is seen here as Deathangel's, Brightsting's, Aello's, and Clara Stella's roommate. she is seen with these four wreaking havoc across the academy. Three Moon's Prophecy - unfinished fanfiction Where The Wonder Happens - Searing becomes a grandmother to a statue, she is just mentioned in Dewclaw's worries and does not actually appear. Heat Rises - WIP. Don't fall to the depths Of my dark soul Appearance Scales - Oh! I'll let you know, I'm very pretty. Much more pretty than you! Ha, not only are my scales beautiful, they are useful. Oh, you and you're quite fragile scales, so easily scarred or burned or frozen. I thank my diamonds. Yes - my pattern of red diamonds. How they sparkle <3. Accessories - I have my cape! Do you see my cape? My purple cape! I'm Super Searing! Ha! Don't feel pain Don't let yourself cry Personality Searing is left in deep grief and distress after the death of most of her inter-tribe family. This has traumatized her. Despite having great fighting skills, she has social and emotional problems. Searing is also vengeful and slightly insane. Searing is a lot of trouble, seen at FAE Academy. She is devious and not very like by others than her few friends. And above all else Please don't DIE Animus Enchanted Objects In Posseion The Seven Scales - The Seven Scales are seven enchanted necklaces that alters appearance, each with a different tribe in mind. Technically shape shifting. Searing (any any dragon) can appear as hybrids. Searing is very cautious with The Seven Scales, and only uses them when needed. Trivia * Searing's original mother was named Wallaby, whom died before Searing hatched, but Blister treated her like a daughter. * Her old mate was Leviathan of the SeaWings, and they had one dragonet together. * Because Searing lived in Blister's hideout most of her life, but tended to hang out around SeaWings, Searing knows Aquatic. * During the war, she was addressed as General Searing. * She wasn't the most liked dragon at Queen Blister's camp, but one of the best soldiers. * Searing was very thin during the war, but after the war, especially after joining FAE Academy, she started putting on weight, but just a little. * Searing says that TrickWings creep her out. Gallery Searing drawing 1.png|My first drawing on the computer Searing drawing 2.png Searing drawing 3.png Searing drawing 4.png|Dark Searing Searing drawing 5.png Searing drawing 6.png Searing drawing 7.png Searing colored in.jpg Searing by Moontide.png|By Moontide Searing by 3moons.jpeg|By 3moons scales of flame cover.png|SOFOTS Cover Half an ocean cover.png|Searing on the left 3MP cover.png|Searing in the middle Desert Horizon.jpg A SandWing's Honor.jpg searing_by_bone.png|By Bone :3 Boreisearing.jpg|by borelis Searing in line-art.jpeg|Searing in line-art by 3moons Searing drawing 8.png Searingisbetterthanyou!.png|Made by Waffle Searing drawing 9.png|Merry Christmas! Searing.jpeg|By 3moons! Searingbybone.jpg|My wonderful gift from Bone! Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)